joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Angry Cat
Summary A Powerful Cat Being That Can Reality Warp And Can Go Into Different Universes And is said to have created the enitre universe with just a meow. Powers and Stats Tier: 'Highly '''1-A '''Mostly High '''1-B '''Beyond The Concept Of Tiers '''Name: '''Angry Cat '''Origin: '''Real Life '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Protector of non-fiction and fictional universes '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super Human Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Universe Warping, Extreme Power, Teleportation, Extreme Speed, Soul Manipulation, Paw Manipulation, Bite Manipulation, Extreme Jumping, Supersonic Hiss (Strikes fear into the hearts of millions), Can Shoot Lazers From Its Eyes, Fire Manipulation, Beyond Hypersonic Hiss (Extreme Hiss), Size Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Grass Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight, Earth Manipulation, Ghost Manipulation, Regeneration, Mind Control, Illusions, Cloning Of Itself (Whenever it clones the clones attack the foe and makes the foe confused which is fake and who is real), Electric Manipulation, Ice Manpulation, Elemental Manipulation, Has every power of every existing and non existing character all in the universe and fiction,Universe Creation,Pocket Universe Creation '''Attack Potency: '''Can Destroy The Entire Universe '''Speed: Infinite '(Is faster of any character thinkable) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Hyperversal+ Class '(Is very powerful than others) '''Outerverse Class '(Protects every universe of non-fiction and fiction) 'Durability: Limitless '(Does never tire out while in combat) 'Stamina: Limitless '(He can go on for days almost years fighting) '''Range: '''Extended Melee Range Likely Higher With Teleportation '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Beyond Genius (Knows about the entire universe) '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Scratch: A powerful attack that causes massive damage * Bite: Extremely massive damage * Fire Blast: Causes extreme damage * Lazer eyes: Is extremely powerful * Ice Blast: Has a 90% Chance to freeze the foe * Grass Blade: Is extremely powerful * Shadow Ball: Causes Massive Damage * Night Shade: Causes Extreme Damage * Steel Claw: Causes Beyond The Name Of Extreme Damage * Gaster Blasters: Causes Massive Damage * Bones: Causes Massive Damage * Kamehameha: Causes extreme massive damage * Mega Hyper Goner: Can erase the entire universe and can erase all existing and non existing characters with 1 blow * Mega Gaster Blaster: Causes Extreme Damage * Finishing Breath: A beam of energy that resembles Godzilla's regular Atomic Breath except for the fact it is far more powerful and is purple in color. * Bringing inanimate objects to life: He can bring not alive objects to life and can make them follow hime every command * Real Knife: A Attack That Looks Like Charas Attack It Causes Massive Damage And Does 99999999999 Damage * Blue Strings: Similar To Error Sans Angry Cat Can Grab His Foes And Can Take Their Souls * KARMA: Similar to sans angry cats attacks causes karmic retribution to his foes * Axe: SimilarTo Horror Sans Angry Cat Has A huge Axe That Causes Massive Damage ** Neon Wall: Creates a holographic shield. While this shield is up, half of all damage done to Angry Cat is completely negated. ** Mega Virus: Corrupts Enemies Essences/Data With A Lethal Virus Quickly Beginning To Complelely Destroy Them *** 4th Wall: A glowing, spectral wall is slammed into Angry Cat's foes. This attack ignores the enemies' defenses while also doing massive amounts of damage. *** Summoning: He can summon fictional characters like Sans, Mario, Sonic, Bill Cipher, Asriel Dreemurr, Golden Freddy, Shrek, Spider Man, Santiago, Asdf Guy, And Godzilla And command them to attack his foes Others Notable Victories: Darkrai (Wanked) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Tier 1 Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Real Life Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Element Users Category:Omniusers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:Fear Users Category:Sans2345 Pages